


Wander Over Yonder: Life Sucks

by AntRome7



Series: Life Sucks [1]
Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Protective Siblings, Rebirth, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntRome7/pseuds/AntRome7
Summary: Life sucks when your 16 older cousins have to take care of you. Life sucks when all the love that is given to you is stripped away five months after your parents die. Life sucks when you're the oldest and you have to take care of your four younger brothers. Just ask Wander. A boy who has been told that he's lived another life that wasn't human. A boy who just wants to keep the title of big brother. A boy who is mourning the loss of the only adults in his family. A boy who has to find the right home for him and his younger brothers by wandering around space. A boy who meets three others who are mourning the loss of somebody who has the same name as him. And he learns that he's not the only one who life's sucks.
Relationships: Commander Peepers & Sylvia Zbornak, Lord Hater & Commander Peepers (Wander Over Yonder), Wander & Sylvia Zbornak
Series: Life Sucks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922539
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wander over Yonder belongs to Craig McCracken and The Walt Disney Company.

**Part 1: Onzania**

Loud cries echoed throughout the room. Wander waisted no time to crawl over to the end of his and A.J's bed where Jordan and Finley sat in their shared crib sobbing their little hearts away. Wander takes both of the twins out and sits the two in his lap. He checks both of their bottoms so see if they were wet, which they weren't. Even sniffing his two youngest brothers showed that the two didn't have no bedtime accidents. They still smelled like baby lotion after bath time last night. That left Wander to conclude that either Jordan and Finley were hungry, or had a nightmare.

Grabbing both of the twins, Wander looked around the room just in case A.J or Ollie had woken up, but both of them slept away even with Wander slamming the door. _Deep sleepers, just like pa and Morgan._ Wander thought. The cries of the twins prevented the sad reminder that he and his brothers didn't have a father anymore, they didn't have a mother anymore. They only had 16 cousins from the ages of 18-21. They had no grandparents anymore. Grandpa Charles and Harold died three years before Wander was born, Grandma Mildred died when Wander was two, and Grandma Anna was in a nursing home. The nursing home was on the same planet, it was just that the nursing home was in Deradram, a city 10 cities away from Cariphos. The aunts and uncles were definitely out of the question too.

Wander looked at the time and realized that it was 3:16 a.m, his little brothers forced him to wake up 3:16 a.m. If the twins were like, two, then they would be certainly getting a stern talking to. But, Fin and Jordan weren't two yet. They had until February 14th of next year for that. Right now they were 16 months old now that June 14th had came and passed. Wander put the twins in their high chairs and went to work at making two bottles of formula. And once he pulled the formula, the crying stopped and happy sounds left his two younger siblings.

"Yeah, yeah, you're getting your milk." Wander said with a smile.

Suddenly, loud thudding sounds came from the high chairs. When Wander turned around, it stopped. When he turned back to the bottles, it started back up again. _Are they seriously trying to wake everyone in the house up?_ Wander thought to himself. The last time this situation happened, Morgan's ex-girlfriend burst into the room and scared A.J to death when she started screaming that Fin and Jordan were ruining her beauty sleep. Let's just say that was the end of Morgan's relationship with her and she had to lock herself in her room to restrain herself from basically starting a fight. 30 seconds passed and a beeping sound was heard by all three brothers. Wander swore that Fin and Jordan could just jump out of the high chairs and attack him if he didn't get the milk into their mouths soon. Not wanting that thought to come true, Fin got his bottle first, then Jordan. Wander had to take Fin's bottle away for a little bit in fear that Fin would choke on the milk. Jordan reached over to his little brother and smacked his arm.

"Fin, no." The stern voice of Jordan made Wander chuckle a little.

Fin stuck his tung out and Jordan hit that too. And once again, Jordan told Fin, no. Fin was taken aback after that and Wander couldn't blame him. You don't expect one of your older siblings to hit you on the tongue, you expect a little hit on the arm or hand, never the tongue.

"Ordan bad!" Fin shouted and smacked Jordan back in retaliation.

The room was filled with crying again as the tears returned to both of the babies matching blue eyes. Wander sighed and grabbed Jordan and Fin from their high chairs and back into the bedroom. This time, A.J and Ollie were awake.

"Are Jordi and Finny ok, Wander?" Ollie asked.

"They're just upset Ollie." Wander answered.

Ollie walked over to Wander and the twins and climbed onto the bed and picked both of them up and placed them in his lap. And it only took five minutes of just sitting in Ollie's lap for the twins to stop crying and start laughing again.

"What the heck?" Wander asked as he looked over to A.J.

"I guess Ollie's the baby whisperer." A.J said, jokingly.

"B-But he didn't even say anything!" Wander objected.

A.J sighed and got off the bed and pulled Wander out of the room. He could get Wander back to sleep in the living room by watching _Fade Into My Family._ Once the two boys got to the living room, Wander continued to protest. A.J blocked it out and turned the t.v on and to channel 56. Season four episode 10 was on, which was one of Wander's favorite episodes out of the 15 seasons and 328 episodes that were released so far. As the theme song started, Wander's ranting stopped and it quickly changed to the topic of Arialo. Arialo was apparently from what Wander and Maurice, the second oldest cousin, told A.J was the ship name of Ariana and Lorna. A.J was just getting sleepy by just listening to his big brother by three years talk.

A.J was happy. He was happy because he made Wander happy. And if Wander did fall back to sleep, it was better to have a happy sleeping Wander rather than a angry sleeping Wander. Happy sleeping Wander meant kisses and cuddles, angry sleeping Wander meant no kisses and cuddles. As they got to the scene of Ariana learning from Lorna how to drive, A.J's eyelids started to get heavier. Despite that, A.J realized Wander had stopped talking. Looking up at the boy who would be 10 by August, A.J saw that Wander was asleep. A.J's smile grew bigger and snuggled into his sibling's side and he closed his eyes completely. And soon, A.J joined his big brother in sleep. Hopefully for at least three through five hours.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, A.J woke up the same way he fell asleep, snuggled up to his older brother as they leaned against the couch. A.J carefully got up without waking Wander up and walked back to their room. Just like last night, the twins were crying. A.J opened the door to see Ollie was holding both Jordan and Finley, and by the look in his eyes showed he hadn't slept in a while.

"Hey Ollie-Lollie, need help?" A.J asked and Ollie nodded his head quickly in response. "Ok, give them here."

Ollie handed the twins to the second oldest and started a rocking motion with his arms. The crying slowly subsided and soon both Jordan and Fin were cooing and babbling happily to each other and to A.J.

"Guess the baby whisperer can't always help our baby brothers?" A.J asked and his younger brother and Ollie nodded his head.

A few minutes later, both Jordan and Fin fell asleep. A.J carried the twins to their crib and laid them down. When A.J walked back to his and Wander's bed and ended up finding Ollie was now asleep. A.J picked his little brother up and carried him across the room to his own bed and laid Ollie down. After covering Ollie with his blue blanket A.J kissed Ollie's forehead. A.J then turned the lights off and walked out of the room and went back to the living room.

Wander was now awake once A.J got back, but that didn't stop the younger brother from snuggling and cuddling with him again. Wander giggled and brought A.J closer and then kissed his forehead. Wander eventually got up which caused A.J to whimper.

"Calm down A.J, I'm just going to get in the shower. I'll be back in a few minutes." Wander reassured his younger brother. "Come on, I'll turn the t.v on and find some cartoons."

The only cartoon that Wander was able to find was _Dragon Of The Star_ s, a show that A.J didn't really like, but Wander and the twins sure did. A.J found it weird that Wander liked the show since the show was aimed at five through seven year olds. But, it wasn't the first time that Wander liked a show meant for kids that were way younger than him. Wander placed the remote in A.J's lap and gave A.J one last kiss to his forehead and left to go take his shower.

A.J watched Wander leave and turned back to the t.v and reluctantly continued watching. He sighed and rest his head on his left hand and turned the volume down so he didn't wake Ollie and the twins. _It's going to be a long day._ A.J thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_Arian smiled as he watched his two boys play. Well, it was more of Wander playing with A.J with the blocks. The living room was covered in block towers turned the living room more into a city that Arian's eldest had built. Wander had been showing off his creativity more than he usually did. Maybe it was because he had A.J now to show his work off to instead of his mother and father. Arian would tell Chloe that Wander gets it from her, but Chloe would disagree with her husband. The discouragement from her father was still haunting the oldest of the married couple and Arian knew it._

_"Honey, can you come help me with something?" Chole's voice came from the kitchen._

_"Stay here kids." Arian told his sons, well just one son since he was the only one who could walk._

_Both Wander and A.J nodded to what their father said and went back for looking for the next spot for their next block tower. Arian walked in the kitchen to see his wife looking at a cookbook. The pink apron that Arian got for their third wedding anniversary was dirty and covered in something that Arian couldn't really tell._

_"Oh thank the lord you're here Ari. I need help with decorating Wander's cake." Chole said once she saw that her husband had arrived._

_"Already? Chlo, we've got nine days until Wander even turns three." Arian tried to reassure Chloe._

_"I know, but I really want it to be perfect." Chloe responded._

Arian sighed and took a look at the cake, it was a chocolate velvet cake. One of Arian's favorite cakes, but Wander loved it more than his father. When Arian turned 25, Chole had to hold Wander back from getting to the cake first.

_"Well, we can add frosting and maybe..." Arian started but stopped when his mind went blank when it tried to come up with something besides frosting._

_"Gummie bears! I want gummie bears!" Wander shouted from the living room._

_Chloe quickly ran to the candy cabinet and pulled out a bag of gummie bears and started placing one by one on the cake. Wander would chime in a few times and tell his parents what else he wanted on his cake. So far there were gummie bears, gummi worms, and strawberries on the top of Wander's cake._

_"Anything else baby?" Chloe asked her oldest of two._

_"Hold on, let me come see." Wander told his mother._

_Wander walked into the kitchen and was picked up by Arian. The two parents watched their son observe the cake and turn towards his mother with a smile._

_"It looks yummy mama, thank you." Wander said._

_A kiss was pressed onto Wander's lips while tears left Chloe's eyes. She left right after leaving her confused son in his father's arms. His mom should be happy, not sad._

_"Dada? Why is mama sad? Wander asked Arian._

_"Mama just hasn't had a lot of people to support her creativity for a long time." Arian answered without going into much detail._

_"Oh, but she's going to be ok, right?" Wander asked._

_Arian didn't really know how to answer his child's question. Chloe had been like this for 10 years back when they met at 15-years-old. When they got married at 23, Chloe's mother, Anna had to decorate_ th _e wedding hall after Chloe changed her mind two days before the wedding. After Wander was born, Arian did the decorating after Anna was put in the care of Eliza and Cathie. Not the best pick of Anna and Charles's seven children, but they were taking pretty good care of Anna so far. And it didn't stop Eliza being a mother to Morgan and Maurice and Cathie being a mother to Lilly, Vasily, Trinity, Wade, Claire, Calvin, and Tamara. Realizing that he hadn't answered his son's question, Arian quickly tried to come up with something._

_"Yeah, mama will be ok." Arian finally answered._

_"Promise?" Wander asked._

_"I promise son, mommy will be ok." Arian replied._

_Wander smiled and rested his head under his father's. Arian adjusted his grip on his son and looked over at the cake. He really didn't know how long he could keep this lie going on until Wander was the right age to know the truth of what Harold had done to his oldest daughter. But for right now, he had his sons and wife, and that's all he needed right now, his family._


	4. Chapter 4

_Cold, why is the bathroom so cold?_ Wander thought as the water fell onto his body. He turned the knob to the middle and opened the door allowing steam to leave the shower as the nine-year-old boy left the shower. A white towel was wrapped around Wander's waist and he walked to the door. But then it got colder, and colder, and colder with each step towards the door. What the heck is gone? Is the a/c going nuts or something? Wander wondered. When Wander stepped into the hallway, it suddenly got really hot.

"Hey a/c make up your mind buddy." Wander said like the a/c could hear him and do what he said.

Wander walked across the hallway to his and his brother's room and opened his drawers and pulled a orange t-shirt, blue shorts, and blue underwear. He put the clothes on and walked right out of the room. The living room was way hotter than the hallway leading Wander to finally conclude that the a/c was busted and that meant he had to get Morgan or one of his other older cousins to call a repairman.

"Morgan! Maurice! The a/c's busted!" Wander called for his two oldest cousins.

No response came from the two oldest. At first Wander thought they were asleep, but when he looked at the grandfather clock near the back porch to see it was 11:00 a.m, meaning that Morgan, Maurice, and the others would be up and getting ready for work, getting a late breakfast, or hanging around the living room or outside by now. And none of them slept in after that. Wander ran to the two glass doors that lead to the backyard to see all of his little brothers were outside. Then where the heck were their big cousins? Wander walked to the kitchen and found that none of them were in there. Wander walked around the room in a mix of anger and fear. _They wouldn't just leave without telling us where they were going!_ Wander thought.

Then his left foot stepped in something. And when he looked down it didn't take long for Wander to realize it was blood. And the blood was coming from the pantry. Before Wander could take one step towards the pantry, the back doors were pushed open and in came A.J.

"Hey Wandie! Want to come play soccer with me and Olli-"

A.J stopped once he reached his older sibling, he saw what his brother was seeing. Wander looked away and realized that his baby brother was in the room and quickly pulled A.J back outside.

"Get Ollie and the twins ready." Wander said.

"But W-Wandie, they might still be alive." A.J objected.

"They're dead Arian. That puddle was big and you know it." Wander responded. "They're dead just like ma and pa."

Wander went back in after he said that leaving A.J behind. Ollie came up to him and started asking what was wrong but A.J didn't answer. Ollie was picked up and they started to play again. Wander came out 34 minutes later with a lot of bags, at least four, and walked over to his little brothers. Ollie picked Jordan up and A.J picked Fin up and took one of the bags from Wander. As the brothers left the backyard, A.J and Ollie looked at each other. There was just something that was telling the second and third born of Arian Sr. and Chloe that they weren't ever coming back, never.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Wander woke up and waited for his vision to return to normal. Once it did, Wander started a head count to make sure all his younger brothers were there. _A.J, Oliver, Jordan, and Finley._ Wander counted in his head and sighed in relief after he saw all four of his younger brothers were all there. Wander pulled his part of the blanket off of him and tucked it under A.J then kissed his forehead. Wander got up and stretched until he felt that his body was ready for the day, or at least until breakfast. Wander walked to the entrance of the alley and started watching people pass by. Some noticed him, some didn't, a little girl with her red hair in a side bun gave him a daisy, all and all Wander was just making sure that their was nobody looking at him in a weird way or at his little brothers.

Wander was about to go back into the deeper parts of the alley until he saw someone across the street. It was a boy around his age, maybe a year or two older than Wander's age, his hair was short and white, he had white skin, Wander could kind of see that the boy's eyes were gray from where Wander was staring, he was wearing a orange shirt just like Wander except it was a long sleeved shirt, the boy was wearing black shorts, no shoes were on his feet, and on top of his head was a green cowboy hat. Wander suddenly got a weird feeling inside of him, a feeling like he knew that he has seen that hat before. The other boy noticed that Wander was staring at him and started to walk over to him.

"You've been looking at me for quite some time kiddo." The white haired boy said.

"S-Sorry, it's just the hat. I've just got this feeling that I've seen that hat before. Sorry for staring." Wander apologized.

"Oh this thing? I've had it for months and I don't really want it anymore." The white haired boy said while taking the hat off his head. "You can have it if you want."

Wander didn't know what to say in response. A complete stranger was giving him his hat and that wasn't setting anything off? Wander grabbed the hat and placed it on his own head.

"See? It looks better on you." The boy with the white hair said.

"Thank you so much." Wander thanked the other child and took the hat off again and started to look the hat over.

One thing that Wander hadn't seen before was that the hat had a yellow star. Wander smiled and when he looked away from his gift, the white haired boy was gone. Wander looked from left and right until he found the boy running down the sidewalk on his right. _Wow, no you're welcome?_ Wander thought.

"Wander?" A voice came from behind him.

Wander turned around to see Ollie walking up to him while rubbing his right eye with his right hand. Wander put the hat back on and walked over to Ollie and picked him up.

"Where did you get the hat?" Ollie asked his eldest brother.

"I got it from a new friend." Wander answered.

"Oh." Was all Ollie could think of a response to that. "I'm hungry."

Wander giggled and nodded and carried the three-year-old back into the deeper parts of the alley. Wander opened the bag that he put the food in and pulled out a pair of bananas and two apples. Wander got himself a apple and sat down and put Ollie in his lap. As he and Ollie ate, Wander wondered if he would ever meet his new friend ever again. And hopefully next time he could get his name.


	6. Chapter 6

**Photo Battery: 36%** _Crap, got to find somewhere to charge this._ Wander thought. He stood up and walked over to A.J who was busy reading to the twins.

"Hey I'm going to go find a cafe or gas station so I can change my phone. So tell me now if you need me to get anything." Wander announced to the second oldest.

A.J took a while and eventually shook his head giving Wander his answer. After that was done, Wander left the alley after making sure that A.J was armed with mace, it was the most logical thing that Wander could give him that wasn't a gun, and started to walk around while trying to find somewhere to charge his phone. He ended up finding a place called Mug Shot Coffee Bar. Wander walked up and opened the door and it wasn't long until he saw how busy and packed the place was. There was a line made out of 18 people in front of the child. Wander had to squeeze past a big tall man just to go find somewhere to sit down and charge his phone. Wander found the place to charge a phone all the way in the back. There was barely anybody in that part of the cafe and Wander didn't mind that. Wander pressed the home button bringing the phone out of sleep mode after the charger was plugged in and started to read what he was reading earlier before he left the alley.

"I've never seen you before."

Wander looked up from his phone feeling a little irritated that his reading was being interrupted for a second time today. He was ready to yell at the person who was wearing a hood that covered their face until a finger was pressed to his lips. That only made Wander even more upset, who does this person think they are?

"What's your name?" The person asked.

"What?" Wander asked.

"I said what's your name kid?" The person repeated.

"Wander." Wander finally answered. "What's yours?"

The person took of their hood revealing that they were a girl. "Rain Heath." She said. "Nice hat."

"Thank you, a boy with white hair gave it to me yesterday." Wander thanked.

Rain's eyes widened once he said that. When Wander looked at everyone else, they were doing the same. Before Wander could say anything, he was roughly pulled under the table.

"Hey!" Wander objected.

"Sorry Wander, but you can't say Ethan's name outloud here." Rain apologized for her action. "Or anywhere."

"Why?" Wander asked.

"He...He did a lot of bad things. Very bad things. Something a little kid couldn't probably understand." Rain explained.

"I'm not little! I'm nine almost 10!" Wander protested, but that was greeted with a giggle.

"Ok you're almost 10, but this is adult stuff. And you're almost eight years away from adulthood kiddo." Rain told the boy.

Wander sighed and got back up from under the table and fixed his hat. Rain got out up too and was about to leave until she found herself looking at the hat again. She knew she has seen that hat before, she just knew it. It was in picture from her famous people in the galaxy book that her big sister, Rose had gotten for Rain's 18th birthday. The guy who used to wear it was named...Rain gasped and picked Wander up by his left arm knocking the hat off in the process.

"Hey Wander have you ever had any weird dreams as of lately?" Rain asked. "Like you weren't human but a orange furry creature?"

"Not really, but I did a lot when I was around eight-years-old. I was a orange furry creature and I was riding on one of those Zbornack creatures and we were being chased by a skeleton guy wearing a red cloak and his army of walking eyeballs." Wander answered. After a few minutes of silence, Wander remembered something. "Oh yeah, my ma used to say that she knew that I lived another life. I don't know why, but she did." He added.

"Well maybe she's right." Rain said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Wander asked.

"Never mind, I said too much." Rain said. "Oh about your hat you might not want to wear it everywhere. It's a really sensitive thing around this galaxy." The older girl added.

"Why?" Wander asked.

Rain shrugged her shoulders and walked away. Wander wasn't just going to let what Rain said and unplugged his phone and started following Rain. For the next two hours, anyone who came near the cafe would see and hear a orange haired boy and black haired girl running around the cafe while the boy tried to get answers out of the girl.


	7. Chapter 7

Ollie sat near the entrance of the alley while A.J tried to find something to use as a tub. Wander had been gone forever, well maybe not forever, but to a three-year-old it seemed like forever. Ollie couldn't help but wonder if Wander was hurt or lost, he tried not to, but the thoughts of what had come of his eldest brother.

"Ollie-Lollie, bath time." A.J's voice came from behind.

"Do I have to?" Ollie asked.

"Oliver Malcolm Prescott Star Nomad, you haven't had a bath in days. Now get over here before I have to tell Wander that you've been bad while he's been gone." A.J threatened the younger.

Ollie rolled his eyes before walking over and sitting behind Jordan and Fin. Jordan went in the bucket that A.J had found somewhere, then Fin, and lastly Ollie. As A.J rinsed the soap out of Ollie's hair, Ollie starred at the alley entrance and waited for Wander to come home. A home that Ollie was really confused on if he and his big and younger brothers were going to live here in the alley forever. Ollie didn't know if he should ask Wander and A.J, or keep it to himself. A.J thought for a few minutes before turning and facing the second oldest.

"A.J, are we going to live in the alley forever?" Ollie asked.

"What? No of course not!" Came A.J's answer.

"But, what if Wander can't find us a better home? What are we going to do when school starts? What are we going to do if the police come for us? What if we have to have Wander's 10th birthday in the alley? What if we have to have my fourth birthday in the alley?" Ollie asked, which was probably more than A.J wanted them to be. "What if..."

"Oliver slow down, just slow down baby brother. It's a good thing that your asking and bringing it up to me, but don't get overwhelmed. I'll make sure that I tell Wander whenever he gets back." A.J tried to reassured his younger brother.

"Promise?" Ollie asked.

"I promise." A.J replied.

 **_________________** _

Wander came home around nine. By then, A.J got Ollie and the twins to sleep. He had drained the bucket after making dinner. A.J walked quickly over to Wander and pulled him out of the alley and a little farther away so Ollie didn't hear the conversation.

"Wander, how long are we going to live in the alley?" A.J asked.

Wander shrugged his shoulders which infuriated A.J. Before Wander knew it, he was slammed into the wall behind him. The angry glare that A.J scared Wander so much that he let out a whimper. A.J realized what he had done and backed off from his big brother.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Wander! I-I got so mad. I-I didn't mean t-"

"It's ok A.J, I deserve it." Wander cut A.J off.

That still didn't make A.J feel any better. A.J never pushed or got physical when it came to him being mad. Wander looked around for something, at least anything to make A.J happy. Something brushed against Wander's right leg and he looked down to see a pamphlet. **PLANETS TO GO AND PLANETS TO SEE IN OUR GALAXY!** Was what was on the cover. Wander opened it up and the whole thing came unfolded. Wander held one end and A.J grabbed the other. It kind of reminded Wander when he was obsessed with maps back when it was just him, his ma, A.J, and Pa. The obsession slowly died off when Ollie was born.

**The Top Six Planets To Live Or Vacation On.**

**By James M.N. Banes III**

  
**1) Ouzono**

**2) Elvarius**

**3) Thamippe**

**4) Teccade**

**5) Tutis**

**6) Dulora**

"So which one?" Wander grabbed his brother's attention.

"Huh?" A.J asked.

"Which one of these planets do you want to live on?" Wander replied. "At least for a while.

"Um..." A.J stopped to glance over the pamphlet again. "Let's try the first one first."

"Ouzono? Ok little bro, we leave first thing tomorrow." Wander told his little brother and joined his other brothers in the alley.

A.J smiled as his big brother laid down next to Ollie. He wasn't covered up with the blankets, he was just laying down and cuddling with him. A.J was about to join something until his brain started to process on what Wander had said about leaving. They weren't really leaving first thing in the morning right? Right?


	8. Chapter 8

Just like Wander had said, they were actually leaving for Ouzono first thing tomorrow. And tomorrow had turned into today. A.J was changing the twins diapers, while Wander got Ollie's hair brushed. As Wander ran through the black curly fluffiness that belonged to the third oldest, tears appeared in Ollie's blue eyes and Wander noticed them right away.

"Oliver?" Wander asked, grabbing A.J's attention too. "What's wrong?" 

"We're leaving because of me, aren't we bubba?" Ollie asked, the nickname he hasn't used for a year for Wander or his other brothers leaving his mouth.

"No sweetheart, don't you ever think that." Wander shook his head.

"Yes we are! I heard you two last night! A.J had to hurt you because of me!" Ollie shouted.

The twins started whimpering seeing Ollie upset. A.J had to go back to giving his attention to them. He still kept his eye on how this situation was going to go. Wander gripped Ollie by his shoulders and he stared into the two eyes that belonged to the boy who was born six years after him.

"Oliver Malcolm Prescott Star Nomad, you listen to me and you listen to me right now." Wander's voice came out in a stern tone, just like their parents when their boys were in trouble. "This is a choice made between A.J and I, ok? We're going to move, to a new home." 

Ollie sniffled and leaned his head against Wander and the oldest sibling did the same. Wander started rubbing his left hand in circles on Ollie's back and nuzzled their foreheads together. Ollie finally smiled and wrapped his arms around Wander's neck and held on tightly.

"I'm sorry for acting like a baby." Ollie apologized while Wander wiped away the rest of his tears.

"It's ok, it's ok." Wander reassured and picked his brother and hat up.

"A.J, time to go." Wander called for A.J.

A.J picked the twins and everything else up and joined his two other brothers. A.J pressed his lips onto the top of Ollie's head. Ollie giggled and smiled at second black haired boy.

"I love you." Ollie made sure he looked at all his siblings.

More kisses were given to the top of Ollie's head and his forehead. "We love you too, Ollie-Lollie."


	9. Chapter 9

**FREE ORBBLE JUICE.** Wander had to give a good look at the table that had the bottles of juice on it. He looked around before dragging A.J over just in case somebody was watching. Wander grabbed three bottles and put two in his hat.

"What's orbble juice?" A.J asked.

"I think it's what some people use to create a orbble bubble." Wander replied.

A.J looked at his big brother. "How do you know what it does? We've never had orbble juice before."

Wander didn't know why or how he knew how orbble juice worked. It was just a gut feeling that he knew what it was. But, he didn't know if A.J would understand.

"Saw it on t.v." Came Wander's response.

"Oh." A.J said after a few moments of silence.

"Ok, just got to take off the lid." Wander turned and pulled the lid off. He felt the soap as he grabbed the bubble wand.

"So, do you just blow a bubble and we walk into it?" A.J asked.

"I...I don't know." Wander replied.

Ollie looked at the bubble wand before grabbing it from Wander's hand and started blowing. Wander and A.J watched as a bubble grow around them. Soon, their feet were off the ground and they were also rising off the ground. Before they knew it, they had left Onzania's atmosphere.

Wander turned towards Ollie. "Ok, Ollie you can stop now."

Ollie did what his brother said and stopped blowing. He handed the bubble wand back to Wander and he put it back in the orbble juice. The three looked around as A.J adjusted his hold on Jordan and Fin. A.J spotted a grey colored planet that was far away from him and his brothers. It looked just like Ouzono did in the picture in the pamphlet.

"Found it!" A.J shouted grabbing Wander and Ollie's attention.

Wander looked too and there was Ouzono. Wander smiled and ruffled A.J's hair. He then turned to Ollie and did the same.

"Good job little brothers, you found our new home." Wander said.

Ollie and A.J smiled. "Thank you Wander."


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 2: The Skeleton and Watchdog Commander On Ouzono.**

Something moved. Wander cracked one eye open to see that it was Fin trying to get closer to his oldest brother. Wander helped him by pulling the toddler close and nuzzled him as the youngest of the five did the same to him. Fin opened his eyes and giggled once he saw Wander.

"Wandie!" Fin giggled cheerfully.

"Hi Fin." Wander said with a smile.

Fin pressed his forehead to Wander's lips and the older boy kissed it. Wander sat up and scooped Fin up into his arms. Wander got off his bed and walked towards the living room of the house. The house was abandoned when Wander and his brothers found two weeks ago. It was still in good condition so Wander didn't have to worry about anything falling down onto them.

"Jordi!" Fin shouted his twin's name.

Jordan came running in from outside and idmedently ran over and hugged Wander's left leg. Wander sighed and walked over the door while the other baby clinged to his leg. Wander opened the door and saw his two other brothers on the porch swing. Wander had found the swing during the first week and did everything he could do to make sure he hung it up and making sure it was safe.

"Swing! Swing!" Fin cried as he came out.

Wander slowly walked over and handed Fin to Ollie. Wander reached down and tried to pull Jordan off his leg. This also caused his brothers to burst out laughing at the oldest and second youngest. Once free from Jordan, Wander walked down the first step and sat down on the last step. Fin wiggled free from Ollie and walked over to Wander.

Fin wanted to do something fun or go somewhere fun with his brothers, or at least just Wander. Fin thought for a while before the park came to his mind. Grabbing onto Wander's orange shirt, the toddler pulled until he got Wander's attention.

"Park! Wanna go to park!" Fin shouted.

"Park! I wanna go to the park too, Wandie!" Jordan decided to help his little brother persuade the oldest.

Wander looked at A.J since he decided he needed more than himself to make the decision. A.J nodded after a few minutes causing Wander to sigh. He didn't really like going to the park anymore, but going where the twins wanted to go was better than them having a tantrum.

"Fine, we'll go to the park after breakfast." Wander gave in.

Jordan and Fin tackled Wander to the sidewalk below the last step. "Yay! Thank you big brother!"

Wander smiled and sighed again. "You're welcome you two."


	11. Chapter 11

Going to the store was not part of Finley's plan to go to the park. He blamed Ollie when he fell and scraped his knee. And just a quick little mini stop to the store for a bandage turned into a longer stop at the store. Fin glared at Ollie as he and Fin walked together behind Ollie. Jordan had noticed the youngest of the five glaring at the three-year-old and gave him a little nudge.

"Stop being mad at Ollie, he hurt." Jordan scolded his twin. "It's not his fault."

Fin sighed. "Fine."

"Apologize." Jordan ordered.

Once again the baby sighed and walked over to his big brother who was looking at all the miniature toy motercycles. Tugging on Ollie's green shirt, the had to look down to meet Fin's eyes. Fin hugged Oliver's side and Ollie held him in a one armed hug.

"Sworry fwor bweing mean." Fin apologized.

A kiss was put on the top of Fin's head. "It's ok."

Jordan walked over to Fin and gave him his classic "That's why I'm the smart twin" smile, or that was Fin privately called that smile. Wander called the twins and Ollie over to the check-out. Ollie led Jordan and Fin to their other two brothers. Once Wander had paid for everything, Fin ran up and tugged on Wander's shirt.

"Pwark, now?" Fin asked.

"We'll go home to put the food in the cooler and cabinets, then the park." Came his oldest brother's reply.

Fin sighed as his hand was grabbed by Jordan's as he and Ollie walked up to them. Stupid food needing being put away. Fin gave a quick glance at the park across the street. Soon, he'll be on the slide, soon he'll be in a baby swing being pushed by Wander. Maybe only 23 minutes of playtime, but Fin could somehow hopefully do everything he wants to. If only Wander didn't have to take so long putting the food that was meant to be in the cabinets in alphabetical order.


	12. Chapter 12

The park ended up not being a great place, no, it was a bad place. Just the sight of A.J almost falling through a hole had Wander's protective big brother mode put on idmedently. He held A.J's hand as he walked throughout the playground, keeping Ollie balanced as he tried on almost every piece of wood, and checking every part of the three slides that the twins went down.

"That park sucked." A.J said.

"But it looked safe when we looked at it from the store." Wander said.

"Well it's not, Wander." A.J responded.

Wander sighed and put the twins in the wagon that he found when they were walking to the park. Fin cried as he sat down next to Jordan. Jordan held onto his little brother as Wander pulled. Wander felt bad for Fin, he was so excited to play at the park. And the park turned out to be a whole piece of trash. The walk home took the same amount of time as it did from the store, four minutes. A.J and Ollie headed upstairs to take a nap, and that left Wander in the living room with the two one-year-olds.

"Finley, baby, come here." Wander cooed to the second black haired baby who was sitting down on the couch and leaning against Jordan.

Jordan pushed his crying brother over to Wander. Fin was brought into the oldest brother's arms and he kept crying. Wander rubbed Fin's back and Jordan crawled over to the two brothers and leaned against Finley as the hugging continued. Fin's hair tickled Wander's face as he kissed the top of Fin's head.

"Wanted...to...play...with...you..." Fin sobbed.

"Oh Fin, we can still play. We don't need the park." Wander told the boy.

Wander reached over to a bag labeled **TOY BAG** on the front of it in colorful capital letters. All the toys were dumped onto the floor and Wander started to set everything up. Jordan grabbed Fin's hand and led his little brother to the toys. Before Fin knew it, Wander had Fin's stuffed monkey thrown at his face. The baby squealed and he took his toy off his face and threw it back to Wander.

"Get him Mr. Monkey!" Jordan shouted and tackled Wander down.

Fin joined Jordan and soon both brothers were laying on top of Wander. The older boy laughed and giggled along with his two brothers. Fin rest his head on Wander's chest after the laughing and giggling subsided. Fin smiled while looking at the oldest.

"Thwank You." Fin looked at both siblings.

Wander kissed Fin's forehead while Jordan rested against his twin. "You're welcome Fin."


	13. Chapter 13

Just the sound of the front door opening alerted Wander. Night time had come again just like any other night and all Wander's brothers were asleep. Wander tried to find anything, just anything, to use as a weapon on the intruder. And that's when he spotted Mr. Monkey. Wander picked it up and slowly made his way to the front door. Wander held the toy over his head as he swung the door open. His arm was grabbed and he looked at who it was, it was Rain.

"Wow, skin versus monkey toy. One of the weirdest battles in my 18 years of life." Rain said while she lowered Wander's arm.

"S-Sorry, I didn't know it was you." Wander apologized.

"It's ok...can I come inside?" Rain asked.

Wander looked back inside the house. "Let's just stay on the porch, I haven't exactly told my brothers that I met you."

Rain nodded. "Ok."

Wander closed the door and joined Rain on the porch swing. Rain pushed it back and forth as she looked at the nine-year-old boy. She realized that his hat wasn't on.

"Hey, where's your hat?" Rain asked.

"In my room." The boy responded. "Why?"

"Um.." Rain stopped and sigh. "Look, the hat you got from Ethan can give you anything you need."

"Need?" Wander asked and Rain nodded. "How do yo-"

Crying came from inside the house. Wander looked at Rain and she got up and hid under the swing. Wander went in and came back out carrying the twins.

"They're not going to go back to sleep for a while so you're going to have to come back later." Wander told Rain. "And by later, I mean tomorrow or something like that."

"Ok." Rain said, respecting what Wander wanted. She leaned down towards the twins.

"Bye you two." Rain said, tapping Fin's nose.

"Bwye Bwye." Fin said right back.

Fin watched as the unknowned girl, at least to him, she was unknowned to him. Maybe Jordan knew her. Wander carried Fin and Jordan back in the house and he sat down in the rocking chair. Wander started rocking and Fin got a good look at the window since Wander was holding him in his left arm to see the woman waving goodbye again. Fin watched her walk father away until he couldn't see her anymore. Fin turned back to his two brothers to see that they were already asleep. Fin looked back out the window and listened to the sounds of the night. Maybe that girl could come over tomorrow and she could play with Mr. Monkey with him.


	14. Chapter 14

They were running out of money, only 34 dollars left. And that meant only one thing to Wander, get a job or find a way to make money before him and his brothers die from starvation. The second and third week of living in their house had blown by and the five siblings had eaten almost everything that Wander had bought. Wander put his clothes, hat, and shoes on and grabbed a piece of paper.

**Went to go get a job or find a way to make money, be back later!.**

**Wander.**

Wander breathed in the fresh air of the morning, he felt like his parents for a moment. Leaving early for their jobs at the high school and elementary school. Maybe Wander felt that way because it was actually 6:00 a.m. Wander walked down the street that led to the deeper parts of Xanvies City. Buildings circled everything while Wander walked. Tall buildings, short buildings, just buildings everywhere. Wander looked for at least any store that had a help wanted sign, or a sign up sheet to babysit somebody's kid.

"Hey kid!" A man's voice came from somewhere that Wander couldn't point out yet.  
"Kid, over here!"

Wander finally found the guy who was calling him. across the street. He was a tall skinny old white guy around his 50's or 60's. His graying blonde curly hair was a mess, maybe he had woken up a while ago too. Maybe that his green eyes showing his tiredness added to that. He wore a red and blue sweater when it was summertime. He wore black shorts and on his feet were matching black tennis shoes. Wander looked both ways before crossing the street and getting to the side that the guy was on. Wander could see that the guy had a red wagon with him.

"What are you doin' up this early?" The man asked.

"Looking for a job or just hoping somebody will let me watch their kid." Wander answered.

"How old are ya?" The man asked.

"Nine, turning 10 on August 16th." Wander answered.

The man scoffed. "You won't get a job like at a store kiddo, babysitting maybe."

Wander sighed. "At least I tried."

Wander was about to walk away until the man grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, I actually do have something for you to do."

The man pushed the wagon over to the child and Wander could see that it had broken lamps in it. Did this guy want him to take this stuff to the dump? Wander looked up at the man for a explanation.

"Look kid, I went to this party at Emperor Awsome's place. And my best friend Shawn broke into the house across the street's house. I think his name is Lord Hater and he has these bunch of walking eyeball aliens. Anyways, Shawn broke into his house and broke all Hater's lamps." The man explained to the child. "And I wanted to return them as saying sorry since Shawn won't do it."

"Why-What is wrong with him? Why did he break all these lamps?" Wander found himself asking the man.

The man shrugged in response. "Don't know."

Wander sighed again. "Fine, how much do I get paid if I'm getting paid, and where does Lord Hater live?"

"In the suburbs, you know how to get there?" Wander nodded his head. "As for the money, you'll be paid 45 dollars, even if Hater doesn't accept the lamps."

Wander smiled. "Thank you sir."

"No problem kid, just tell Avis Samuel The Sixth sent ya." The man now knowned as Avis said.

Wander took the wagon's handle in his left hand and started walking and pulling the wagon. He got to the street before he got to the street that lead to the suburbs, East Macken Street, And that was when it hit Wander, Xanvies City was built in a forest. And the remaining parts of the forest was what he had to walk through before he even got to the suburbs. He had to walk through the forest. Wander sighed for the third time and slapped his forehead. This was going to be a long walk to the suburbs.


	15. Chapter 15

Wander felt stupid, he was getting scared, scared of a freaking forest. Wander let out his breath that he had forgotten that he was holding and continued walking. Only nine more minutes and he would be at the suburbs. The pebbles that were scattered around the sidewalk were stepped on as Wander walked on them.

"Ow!" Wander shouted once he felt something hit the back of his head.

Wander looked at what hit him to see it was a stick. How it didn't stab Wander, he had no idea. Wander shrugged and kept walking. Even though he wanted to kind of find out who threw the stick, the last thing he wanted was to attract a child killer or someone much worse. He walked farther and looking up at the sky once and a while, the trees cleared up and let the sun shine through allowing the sun to be a better source of light. Wander splashed onto his legs and feet as he walked through puddles. Soon, Wander approached the second hill in the forest. Thankfully, this hill was the same size as the first.

The sound of glass moving didn't really catch Wander off guard, but something climbing in did. He gulped as he remembered the horror stories that his older cousin Alfred told him about hunting and how he lost his friend to a bear attack. Wander never knew what to do with a bear. Did he have to climb up a tree? Would he just have to hide. Turning his head slowly to Avis's wagon, Wander didn't see a bear, but a baby deer. The deer was in the wagon and sniffing the broken pieces of the lamps.

"Hey! Hey! Get out of here! These aren't leaves, they're glass!" Wander shooed the baby out of the wagon.

The deer wasn't stupid, it took at what Wander had done as a warning that it shouldn't eat what it had been sniffing earlier. The deer ran back into the forest leaving Wander alone. _Oh thank goodness._ Wander thought, the last thing he needed was a baby animal choking and dying. Wander continued down the hill and soon he found the exit out to the forest. Wander walked quickly over to the exit and breathed a sigh of relief. He would have to ask this Lord Hater guy if he knew if there was another way back to the city.

Wander walked down the third hill he had to walk down today and entered the suburbs. So far, it looked like a nice place to live. Maybe if their current house doesn't work out, Wander could move his brothers out to the suburbs. Of course, the house would have to be abandoned, in good condition, and not up for sale. Right now he just had to find Lord Hater.

"Hey kid!"

Wander looked up ahead to see a skeleton wearing a red cloak and beside the skeleton was a eyeball alien creature that had a body wearing a black uniform or something like that. On top of his head was something like a helmet that had a tall lightning bolt on top. Getting closer to the two, Wander guessed that he lightning bolt was to match the ones like on the two on each side of the skeleton's head.

"You're Lord Hater, right?" Wander asked and the skeleton nodded his head.

"Avis texted me about you coming." Hater looked at the wagon and Wander prepared to be either yelled or slapped by the guy if the baby deer took one of the lamp pieces before Wander noticed. Wander's hands was grabbed by Hater and the eyeball alien. The two looked to see the boy's confusion.

"What? Avis didn't tell you?" Wander shook his head to Hater's question. "Well, he told me that he would pay you nine more dollars than whatever he said he would originally pay you if you helped me and Peepers put my lamps back together."

 _54._ Wander added the two numbers together. Wander walked with Hater and Peepers and looked at the sun. It was getting close to noon and Wander gave a look back at the forest he had just came out. Hopefully he can make it home before dinner, hopefully.


	16. Chapter 16

Peepers didn't know how he missed it, the boy had the same hat as Wander. Maybe it was another fake, a lot was made after Wander was killed. Peepers looked at his boss and the child as they slept on their bellies. Hater had insisted that the boy that was also named Wander stayed overnight. Wander had protested, but unfortunately had to give in once the three heard the sound of gunfire from outside. Peepers crawled out of his boss's arms while making sure Hater stayed asleep and crawled over to Wander. Peepers crawled over to Wander and took the hat off of Wander's head and also made sure that Wander didn't wake up.

 _There was no way that this is the original hat._ Peepers thought to himself. Wander's hat had been missing for 10 years. Peepers took a few minutes to just take a breather and think before sticking his hand into the hat. He ended up pulling out a cup of water. No way....there's just no way! Peepers thought and tried again. Once again, the watchdog commander pulled out another cup of water. Peepers did it again, again, and again until he had nine cups of water circling him.

"Mr....Mr. Peepers?"

"C.Peeps?"

Peepers quickly put the hat back onto Wander's head and started to crawl back to his leader, but he was stopped by Hater. Peepers didn't know what to tell Hater, was he supposed to tell his boss that the hat that belonged to somebody that he saw as a friend a few months after defeating Dominator died, and now was here in their vacation house? Hearing his boss cry that day and months afterward played in Peepers's head as he made eye contact with his boss.

"Peepers." Hater looked at all the cups. "Where did you get all the cups? I don't think we have that many cups that are cle-"

"Excuse me sir, but I'm going to take Wander home now!" Peepers cut Hater off. Grabbing Wander's left hand, Peepers pulled Wander outside and they started to head down the street.

"Where do ya live kid?" Peepers asked.

"456 Boardwalk Bailey." Wander replied.

**__________**

_Wander lives in an abandoned house._ Peepers thought to himself as he stared at the house. And Wander didn't pull out a key from his pocket, and there was no rug that he had a key under it. Wander pushed the door open and looked at Peepers.

"Well, thank you for walking me back Mr. Peepers." Wander thanked.

"Your welcome." Peppers found him saying.

Wander watched as the watchdog walk down the street. Peepers looked so sad that he was leaving to Wander. Wander wanted to ask if Peepers wanted to meet his brothers, but he didn't want Lord Hater mad at both of them. Wander sighed and walked into his house.

"Wander!"

Wander gasped as he was tackled by A.J and Ollie down Wander laughed as he was hugged and covered in kisses. Wander returned the hugs and kisses to both his younger brothers.

"We missed you!" A.J and Ollie said.

"Missed you too." Wander replied.

Ollie stood up and pulled on Wander's arm as an attempt to get his oldest brother up as well. "Come on big bro! I made something for you while you were gone!"

Wander smiled and stood up. "Ok baby bro, show me what it is."


	17. Chapter 17

"Here is it!"

Oliver held his present up to Wander. It was a drawing of all five of them, Wander was first, A.J was second, Ollie was third, and Jordan and Finley were being held by Wander. Wander looked down at Ollie who was waiting to hear on what his oldest sibling thought of his work. Wander leaned down to Ollie's level and kissed his forehead.

"It's amazing Ollie-Lollie." Wander told the toddler. Ollie smiled proudly and leaned against Wander who rubbed his hair.

"What did you guys eat for lunch, dinner, and breakfast?" Wander turned to A.J.

"Peanut butter sandwiches," A.J answered in response. "And Oliver bugged me for chocolate milk every time we ate."

Ollie smiled at his oldest siblings, who in rolled his eyes and picked Ollie up. Wander carried the toddler and the drawing into the living room and sat him down in his lap and A.J sat next to them.

"Wander?" A.J asked.

"What is it A.J?" Wander asked right back.

"Can...can we move?"

Wander was taken back by the question. "Arian Malcolm Prescott Star Nomad Jr. We just moved here."

A.J looked at Ollie before turning back to Wander. "Well, you see..."

"Just show him A.J." Ollie tried to help his second-oldest big brother to stay out of trouble.

 _Show me what?_ Wander thought. A.J took Wander's left hand and pulled on it. Wander looked at Ollie who just nodded as if to tell Wander to do what A.J wanted him to do. Finally agreeing to let A.J lead wherever he wanted to take Wander. Carrying Ollie in his right hand, Wander was dragged over to the backyard. Wander looked at A.J for his explanation.

"I took Ollie and the twins out after breakfast today, and I...I looked away for a second and there's this kid with short white hair was climbing over the fence where Jordan and Finley were playing hide-and-seek." A.J barely managed to keep himself together as he talked.

"Ethan." Wander whispered the name of the boy who gave him his hat.

"Who?" Ollie asked.

Wander shook his head. "Nothing, what did he do A.J?"

"He was reaching for the twins and I chased him off before he got a chance to take them," A.J answered and looked away from his big brother. "Am I a bad big brother?"

Wander quickly shook his head in response. "No Arian, you got rid of the bad guy. You got our brothers away from danger."

A.J ran over to Wander and buried his face into Wander's shirt and wrapped his arms around his older brother. Tears and snot left the younger boy as he cried. Ollie reached for A.J and Wander let him down. Ollie hugged A.J and A.J returned the hug in a one-armed hug. Wander shushed and kept A.J close. His thumbs wiped away tears from both eyes.

"We'll find a new home, A.J." Wander said.

"W-W-We w-w-will?" A.J sniffled.

A kiss was pressed to A.J's forehead. "By tomorrow or by Saturday."

A.J sniffled again. "P-Promise?"

"I promise, we might even try another planet if we have to." Wander reassured his little brother.

A.J smiled and nuzzled Wander again. He did the same to Ollie and gave a kiss to the top of Ollie's head. A.J wiped away the rest of his tears with a little bit of Wander's help. Wander lifted both his little brothers up into his arms and carried them back into the living room. _Moving again._ Wander was starting to regret his words. But looking at A.J, and just the fact that Jordan and Fin were almost kidnapped by a child made his regret go away. He had promised a good thing and he wasn't going to break that promise.


	18. Chapter 18

"Finley!"

A.J looked from drawing with Oliver and Jordan to see his eldest brother's shirt covered in mashed up carrots. The baby who sat on the floor giggled and clapped his hands. Of course, he found it way funnier than his big brother by nine years. A.J scooted over and took Fin into his lap while Wander went to get a new shirt on. Fin's smile disappeared once he saw how angry Wander was.

"Ollie? Why isn't Wandie laughing? The baby asked.

"Wandie's been in a bad mood all week little bro," A.J answered. "He's trying really hard to find us a new home."

"Oh." Fin said. "Let's make him feel better!"

A.J giggled at the baby's positivity towards the situation. "How do we do that?"

"Help him find a new home" Fin grasped A.J's blue t-shirt as the seven-year-old picked him up.

"Wandie's gonna freak out if he finds out what we're going to do, baby bro." A.J attempted to change his sibling's mind.

"But I want to help Wander's always helped us!" Fin argued.

"Finley..."

"Please?" Fin begged, hopefully for the last time.

"Fine." A.J started to walk over to the door. "But we stay in the neighborhood, ok?"

A smile appeared on Fin's face. "Okay!"

**× × ×**

  
"Ok fine, let's try again."

Wander stopped right there once he realized that Fin was gone. Looking to where the now just two were, more panic started to build up once he realized A.J was gone too.

"Oliver? Where are Arian and Finley?" Wander asked.

Ollie turned and realized his big and little brother were gone too. "I-I don't know."

 _No, no, no, no!_ Wander ran over and picked Jordan up and grabbed Ollie's hand tightly. A small lonely tear appeared in his right eye at how tight his eldest brother held his hand.

"Wander, maybe they went on a walk," Ollie said.

Wander already knew that wasn't the situation. He had one person and one person in mind who would try to harm his little brothers. Willingly or unwillingly, Wander knew something had gone wrong, or something was going to happen. And something inside him told him that Ethan had something to do with it.


	19. Chapter 19

"Fin, we've got to go home."

By the time that Arian Jr. had said that it was getting close to when Wander would come to tell them it was time for supper. The baby snuggled deeper into his older sibling's yellow shirt. Fin didn't want to give up just yet, but he was starting to get hungry and a little tired. 

"Okay." Fin sighed sadly. 

The two started to walk back the way they came, but A.J suddenly stopped and Fin took notice of what was going on. A.J looked around the many streets of Xanvies City that most of a source of light were the street lamps. A.J picked up his pace and soon he was running. 

"Bubbie! Slow down! Slow down!" Fin shouted. "We're lost! We gotta stay in the same place!" 

"We can't Finley! We have to get home before it gets dark!" 

Fun whimpered, he didn't like seeing A.J like this. It was Fin's fault that they were in this mess anyway. Fin heard his brother skid to a stop and his head turned left and right as he looked at a whole new set of streets.

"A.J." Fin wiggled himself free from A.J. "Stop, you're gonna be tired because of me."

"Fin, no, no, baby bro. It's not your fault. It's not your fault." A.J pulled the youngest close for a hug. But Fin felt like he didn't deserve a hug.

"But...I..." 

"FINLEY AND ARIAN JR.!" 

A.J and Fin looked away from each other to see Wander standing there. Anger on his face as well as cuts and bruises. A.J looked behind his oldest brother to see that Wander had that white-haired boy's right held tightly in his right hand. He looked even further back to see Oliver and Jordan. Wander let go of the white-haired boy and he started running away from Wander. Wander still looked angry even when the tears came.

"Big brother!" Both A.J and Finley shouted together.

A.J ran over while still carrying Fin and both of them felt Wander hold them tightly. "Don't...D-Don't y-you t-two d-d-do a-a-anything l-l-like t-t-that e-ever a-again! Y-Ya h-hear m-me?" 

Ollie and Jordan joined in the hug and snuggled closer to A.J and Fin, but mostly Wander. Wander sat there as more and more tears left him. The sound of the door opening made Wander look up to see two women standing and looking at him. 

"Wander?" A voice that Wander recognized as Rain, asked. 

The second woman, who had her ginger short hair in a ponytail bent down to get a good look at the brothers. Wander started to back away, he wasn't letting her touch his little brothers. The four younger children clung to Wander just as tight as he was holding them. 

"Rose!" Rain pulled her big sister away. 

"Ask for their parent's number. You take them back, I'm not dealing with this." Rose walked back into the house.

Rain turned back to Wander and saw and heard the boy cry even harder. She couldn't make any jokes, not just because of her current situation, she couldn't come up with any to cheer Wander or his brothers up. Rain found a way to make Wander let go of the twins. The boy looked tearfully up at the 18-year-old woman to see she was motioning with her middle finger to stand up. 

"Come here Wander." Rain spoke softly.

Wander walked quickly over and leaned against the older human. "I-I c-can't d-do t-this a-anymore. I-I can't...I-I c-can't..."

Rain shushed Wander. "Shh, it's going to be okay, kiddo. I'm gonna help you, okay?" 

Wander just shook while standing and still holding A.J and Ollie. "Tha-Thank y-you." 

He knew it was stupid, trusting somebody he only met two times. He was just so tired, he couldn't decide with himself in which kind of tired he was. He just wanted help, he couldn't raise his little brothers on his own anymore. Rain took the boys to a hotel called The Drizzle Resort. She paid for everything and lead the boys to the room. 

One by one, Rain got the four youngest to sleep. Wander just sat on the couch. He let Rain lay down on the couch and she pulled him to rest his head under hers. Rain listened as the nine-year-old's breathing come to a settled pace. 

"Rain?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I want my mommy and daddy." 

Rain just laid there as her belly went up and down as she breathed. Tears started to appear in her eyes at just hearing Wander say that. Wander was the first to close his eyes while Rain just held him. She stared up at the ceiling and just let the tears roll down her cheeks. She made sure she didn't cry that loud, she didn't want to wake Wander up. And after 12 minutes of crying, she tightened her embrace on Wander and closed her eyes. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Part 3:** **Torn Into Pieces Part 1: Bring The Pain.**

August eventually arrived for Wander. He laid in bed as his brain just tried to make him believe he had almost two weeks until he would be 10-years-old. Rain eventually knocked on the door and told him that she was leaving for work. The rest of his brothers were still asleep leaving Wander as the only one who was still awake now that Rain had left for work. He didn't get in the shower, not after what happened months ago. Wander got out of bed and walked into the kitchen and started to look for something to eat for breakfast. Wander took out the jug of chocolate milk and grabbed a cup and poured the milk in until it reached the top. Wander grabbed a bowel from the next cabinet over from the cups and went to the cabinet next to the bowel cabinet and grabbed a box of cereal.

"Good mornin'" A.J tiredly greeted his older brother as he carried Jordan in.

"Hungry?" Wander asked and got ready to get up and get two more bowels for his little brother.

"Nah, not right now," A.J answered while Jordan shook his head.

A.J turned the T.V on for Jordan and he sat down on the couch that was facing the T.V. Wander eventually finished eating and went to go check on the other two. Ollie was slowly starting to wake up while Fin was fully awake and had climbed out of his and Jordan's crib to play with the little chalkboard that Rain had bought from the store for the twins. Ollie had also told his older brother that he wasn't hungry and so did Fin. Wander got dressed in his orange t-shirt and dark green shorts while his younger brothers stayed in their pajamas.

The morning went by slowly for Wander. All he did was watch T.V with A.J and Jordan, well, until A.J's new friends, Teddy and Louise, asked if he could come with them to Ine Port, a city three miles up north from Xanvies City. Wander made sure A.J had his phone, texted Rain where he was going, and had his charger on him before he let A.J go with his friends. And that left him with the three youngest.

"What do you guys want to do today?" Wander asked.

"Play hide-and-seek!" Ollie answered with a smile.

"Yeah!" The twins agreed with Oliver.

Wander sighed. "Okay, who's counting first?"

"Wander is since he's the oldest!" Jordan answered and got a nod of agreement from his twin and older brother.

Wander rolled his eyes and turned around so his back was facing the twins and Ollie. He covered his eyes with both of his hands and heard Ollie running and leading the twins away from him. _This is going to be so easy. The apartment's not that big._ Wander thought to himself.

Wander took a breath of fresh air and started counting. "One...two...three...four...five...six..."

**X X X**

  
A.J watched as they passed a church. The car was packed with Teddy and Louise's family, the twins had forgotten to tell them that this was a six-hour visit to Ine Port. In front were Teddy and Louise's parents, Zoe and Lester. In the first back row were Teddy and Louise's three younger cousins, Holland, Clover, and Elaine. In the second row were Teddy and Louise's aunt and uncles, Melinda, Richard, and John. And lastly, in the back were Teddy, Louise, and Arian Jr.

More buildings started to appear now that the van was getting deeper into the city and leaving the countryside of it. A.J took out his phone and opened his camera app and started to take pictures of the buildings that they passed.

"Arian?" Zoe's voice came upfront from the driver's seat. A.J suddenly felt his throat tighten up at hearing the name of the man he was named after.

"Yes, Mrs. Weathers?" A.J asked right back.

"No, no, not you sweetie. Look out the window and up at this skyscraper." Zoe replied and fixing her mistake as she did so.

A.J did look up and on a gigantic screen that went all the way up to the top of the skyscraper, had pictures of Arian Sr. and Chloe. HAPPY ANNIVERSARY ARIAN STAR NOMAD SR. And CHLOE STAR NOMAD was written under a lot of the pictures that were projected onto the screen. A.J already felt the tears coming, he had forgotten his own parent's wedding anniversary. A.J sunk into his seat, almost making the seatbelt to lose the safe grip it had on him. A.J did his best to hide his tears. He just looked out of the window and made any verbal contact with the Weathers family. _What kind of son am I?_


	21. Chapter 21

A.J was happy once he was brought back home. He just wanted Wander to hug him, he just wanted Wander to take the sadness away. He waved goodbye to the Weathers family and rushed in the apartment complex. He almost tripped on the steps as he walked upstairs, Mr. McNeil yelled at him to be careful about. A.J was thankful that he, Rain, and his brothers lived on the second floor. 

"A.J!" 

A.J held on the doorway tightly as he held onto Oliver also. He accidently let go and both of them fell onto the floor. 

"Wander! Wander! Wander! A.J's home! A.J's home! A.J's home!" Ollie shouted excidently. 

"Oliver Malchom, I just put the twins down for a nap! I heard you the first time!" Wander scolded quietly. "Now get off A.J so I can give him hugs."

"No!" Ollie giggled as he was pulled by the right leg and out of the second oldest's arms. "A.J hugs only for me!"

"Oh really?" Wander looked at the third born sibling. "Cause I remember getting A.J hugs ever since I was three."

Oliver stuck out his tounge and crossed his arms. A.J was pulled in a tight hug by his oldest brother. It was warm, it was comforting, it was a hug being given to him by his oldest brother. His Wander who he missed so much even though it had been six hours. A.J hummed happily and pressed a kiss to Wander's cheek. A.J turned towards Ollie who still pouty. 

"Come here Ollie-Lollie." A.J said and his own first ever baby brother joined the oldest.

"Mi-Missed you, missed both of you so much." A.J failed to realize he had stuttered a little. 

"Missed you more." Wander told A.J and ran his hands through A.J's black hair. 

"Mr. Weathers was mean." Those words defently alerted Wander.

"Whatcha mean?" Wander asked.

"He called me a crybaby." A.J answered. 

"Why?" Wander was trying his best not to get angry. Going after a grown 30-something-year-old would not end good. 

"I-promise you won't be mad at me?" Wander shook his head. "I forgot today was ma and pa's wedding anniversary today."

A.J waited for Wander to yell, he waited for Wander to tell Oliver to go to the room, but Wander didn't. He just sat on his knees staring at his little brother. A third kiss was planted on A.J's forehead.

"Oh my sweet baby brother," Wander cooed softly. "It's okay, big brother forgot too."

Talking to him like a baby was something that would be embarresing later on, but right now, he would take it. Oliver tapped Wander's shoulder and the older boy looked at him after pulling A.J close in his lap. 

"What is it, Ollie?" Wander asked. 

"What's a wedding anniversary?" Ollie asked. 

"It's well, a day that a mom and dad celebrate being married." Wander explained. 

"Do you get in trouble if you forget?" Ollie asked. 

"Well," Wander smiled a little as the memories of him experencing some of the times that either parent forgot the day of celebrating their marriage. "Ma was more forgetful on it than pa, but pa wouldn't always mind. Well, except for the one when I was six, so way before you came along."

Oliver giggled as he was tapped on the nose. He liked hearing stories from before he was born and after that he guessed mostly Wander remembered since he was six at the time. 

"Can you tell more stories from before I was born?" Ollie asked as he rolled onto his back. 

"More?" Wander lifted both younger siblings into his arms. "I think I've told you almost all stories before you were born that I can remember, Ollie-Lollie." 

"Not the one where you guys went to Niagara Falls!" Ollie shouted and was quickly shushed by the two eldest.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell ya." Wander gave in and Ollie quietly cheered with joy. A.J leaned against his brother interested to hear the story too. 

"Well, I remember it being two months after A.J found out we were going to have another sibling..."


End file.
